


He's Not the Only One

by bonnaboof



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnaboof/pseuds/bonnaboof
Summary: Yuri learns that she's been ignoring someone who loves her very much.





	He's Not the Only One

Monika played with her fingers as she watched Yuri in the distance. She looked about as nervous as Monika felt, but it was to be expected. Yuri was waiting for someone who she presumed was a stranger after all. She was probably also expecting the stranger to be a boy, but it couldn’t be helped, Monika just wasn’t a boy. She was a girl, and she had a crush on Yuri.

It wasn’t something that Monika had anticipated, really. Yuri ended up charming Monika little by little. Her elegance and love for literature and writing, especially, had been something that her mind had wandered to more and more often. She was a completely different person when given a cup of tea and something to read and Monika missed when she was one of the only people who knew that about her. Monika missed Yuri in general, so much that she felt that she was being stolen from her. That’s what lead her to send Yuri a flower through Natsuki, she absolutely needed to confess before she lost her chance. A card attached to it said ‘He’s not the only one’ and invited Yuri to meet her admirer under a particular tree in front of the school, one that was planted in memory of the founder of the school. One final deep breath and Monika stepped away from her hiding place to talk with Yuri.

“Hi Yuri, what are you doing out here on your own?” Monika opened with a simple greeting. Yuri was usually on her own, so perhaps it wasn’t a great start. But she also wasn’t the type to just hang around for no reason. She was clearly waiting for her unknown admirer, waiting for Monika. The thought made Monika feel like blurting out everything she felt just to get it over with and get it off her chest.

“O-oh, Monika, hello.” Yuri is already red in the face, but smiling. “I’m just waiting for someone is all.”

“Someone? You mean Makoto… right?”

“No, actually. Look what Natsuki gave me today. E-err… it’s not from Natsuki. I guess someone gave it to her to give to me… I’m really flattered, to be honest. And it can’t be from Makoto because I think this little card is referring to Makoto.”

“Is that so…” Monika muses. Flattered. She supposed anyone would be flattered. “What do you think this someone is like? I bet you’re excited to meet them.”

“I-I am, admittedly. I want to get to know more people and if someone likes me… If someone likes me….” Yuri clearly got stuck on the thought. Her eyes clouded over with emotion and her lip trembles slightly. “Monika, I want someone to like me…”

“Hey now, calm down Yuri. You don’t want them to meet you with that sad face do you?”

The two of them continued talking as friends for a short while, letting Yuri express her thoughts on the matter. She tells Monika her excitement to have an admirer and her concerns with someone getting to know the parts of her she keeps hidden from others. She wouldn’t tell Monika the details of her concerns, but Monika didn’t press the issue. She was getting increasingly frustrated with her own secret keeping as well. Why was she avoiding just telling Yuri everything! Talking like this was nice… talking with Yuri, alone, was always nice but she wasn’t accomplishing anything by not being completely honest.

“Say… Yuri? What if… someone was a girl?” Monika asks after a silence falls between them.

“I… I can’t say I’ve thought about that…. I wonder if that’s why they haven’t come over here yet?”

“Well, it’s not entirely impossible these days, y’know? More and more people are okay with being like that these days and stuff...”

“Wait.. was it really N-N-Natsuki!? She insisted it wasn’t her and I took her word for it… maybe I shouldn’t have been so insens--”

“N-no… not Natsuki.”

“Monika, do you know who it is? If it’s a girl, I don’t want them to be nervous. I can’t say I’m all that closed off to the idea. U-uhm… Love is love, I think they say.”

Monika’s face turned a bright shade of red and she played with her fingers as she quietly responded. “I do, yes.. I… That someone would be me, Yuri. That someone who likes you, is me.”

Yuri blinked, then blinked again, and then blinked again. Her eyes were wide with shock and she remained silent for what felt like centuries to Monika so for the sake of airing everything out, she continued to speak. “Yuri, I really like you. I have for… some time now. We used to spend a lot of time together, just the two of us! I enjoyed being your friend and talking about stories and having tea with you. But I also enjoyed getting to know who you are… and then Makoto showed up and now… I just want you to know that he’s not the only one who wants to do those kinds of things with you. He’s not the only one who wants to read a book with you, or share chocolates, or go to festivals, or spend time shoulder to shoulder. He just.. Isn’t. And I bet if anyone got to know the first thing about you, there’d be others too. A-Anyways, that’s why I wanted to meet up with you, that’s all I wanted to say. I’m sorry if I’m causing you trouble.”

Monika could feel emotions swell even more inside of her as she turned on her heel to walk away. She needed to get away before her emotions could become too much for her. She didn’t want anyone, especially Yuri, to see her like that. However, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back forcefully. The two girls bumped into each other and their eyes met before Yuri quickly pulled her hand away from Monika and to her chest, whimpering an apology under her breath. “I’m sorry… I-I’m really, really sorry, Monika….”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thanks for reading my work! This is my first published work that isn't a roleplay, so I hope you guys come to like it.  
> I wrote this because I really enjoy Monika/Yuri and I always imagined them having been relatively close up until the point that protag(Makoto) shows up and the game begins. This work is out of context of the universe being a game and would be a regular high school verse.  
> I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter up.. so stay tuned!


End file.
